1. Industrial useful field
This invention relates to a terminal means for a lead storage battery comprising a terminal on which a nut insertion hole is made penetratingly in a lateral direction and a bolt insertion hole connected to the nut insertion hole is made, and a nut inserted in the nut insertion hole of the terminal.
2. Prior art
In vehicles such as a motor bicycle including many types and designed into compact form, a volume and shape of a space for incorporating a lead storage battery are limited to a maximum extent. Even in lead storage batteries having the same size, a motor bicycle side wire harness terminal will differ in design for receiving a wire harness, such as receiving the harness from a front surface of lead storage battery and receiving it from an upper surface thereof, depending on the type of bicycle. In order to provide versatility for these purposes by using only one kind of lead storage battery, a battery has been proposed wherein bolt insertion holes have been made on two places, i.e. a side surface and an upper surface, of a square-pole-shaped and hollow terminal and a nut insertion hole has been made on a front surface of the terminal, as described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58157968. An object of this invention has been to enable a motor bicycle side wire harness terminal to be fitted from both the side surface and upper surface of battery by inserting a nut into the nut insertion hole from the front surface. Further, another object has been to enable free exchange of bolt and nut, because threads of bolt and nut have been damaged due to corrosion before completion a service life of lead storage battery.
However, the motor bicycle is inclined during maintenance work because its stand bar is set upright. When the lead storage battery once removed is to be installed again, a wire harness side terminal hole is adjusted to the bolt insertion hole of the battery terminal with one hand and the bolt is inserted in the hole with the other hand. Therefore, even if the nut has been previously inserted in the nut insertion hole from the front surface, the battery cannot be installed by only one man in case of the motor bicycle which inclines to cause the nut to slip off from the nut insertion hole, because the nut slips off from the nut insertion hole when his hand leaves the nut.